1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to notebook computers and in particular to a low-profile, miniature notebook computer having a base with a segmented keyboard, wherein a portion of the keyboard is movable relative to the base.
2. Background Art
Some users of notebook computers prefer them to be very small and lightweight. Unfortunately, small notebook computers typically have smaller than normal keyboards which are more difficult to use than those of their larger counterparts. One prior art device, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,659,307 and 5,543,787, solved this problem with a segmented, "butterfly-style" keyboard which deployed when the computer was opened. That computer required a rather complicated and expensive mechanism to enable automatic keyboard deployment. Moreover, it did not address the ergonomic issue of having the display positioned as far forward (toward the user) as possible to make it easier to use the computer in cramped conditions, such as on an airline seat back tray table. A notebook computer with an improved keyboard design for use under crowded conditions is needed.